


It Starts With Bloodshed

by wibblyR



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Horror, Boy King of Hell Sam, King of Hell Sam and Consort Dean, Knight of Hell Dean, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblyR/pseuds/wibblyR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A What Could Have Happened in 10x03 if Dean had realised he could get Sam hooked up on his blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Starts With Bloodshed

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to [Tania](octopifer.tumblr.com), again, because I have no self-control apparently...  
> Title from "Driving, Not Washing" by (you guessed it) Richard Siken

“Do it.”

Sam presses the knife harder against Dean’s throat. Blood wells up, drips along the blade and onto the floor. The tiny splashes ring so loud in Sam’s ears, the dark liquid so red in his eyes. He swallows. He starts doubting what Dean wants him to “do”.

Dean’s taunting grin gets wider and wider, and his eyes blacker still.

“I know what you want, Sammy. You can take it. In fact, you can take everything. With my blood… with me by your side.”

His eyes are black holes that suck Sam into them. Sam thought demon blood could not move him anymore, but Dean has always been his weak point, his great sin. He feels dizzy.

“Sam, Sam, Sam… You won’t save me, little brother, you might as well join me.”

The litany of his name is maddening, enticingly praising. Sam starts to think that maybe, just maybe, if he gives in now, he’ll have a shot at lulling Dean into a false sense of security. And then he’ll fix him.

With a sharp slicing movement, he removes the knife from Dean’s throat and replaces it with his teeth. The red line trickles and spills into his mouth, lips burning against Dean’s stubble as they move to suck more blood. The ferrous syrup fills his throat, his stomach, seeps into his veins. Sam grips Dean’s shoulder with his good hand and Dean hums, caresses Sam’s back, pressing his shoulder blades to urge him to drink and drink without stopping.

 

-

 

Dean stands in Sam’s shadow, wicked smile gleaming. Sam faces the ranks of stiff demons. For good measure, he kills ten of them in a flash. That makes them kneel. In a corner of the room, a stack of bleak empty demon vessels piles up, drained out of their blood.

Dean looks sideways at the figure slumped in Hell’s joke of a throne. Crowley looks even more pathetic in death, his skin grey and his eyes bulging comically. The dull walls of Hell start to crack without their creator. There’ll be a big make-over here.

Sam turns towards the throne and smokes Crowley’s vessel out. His eyes flicker black as he concentrates to transform the grotesque chair into a mesh of mangled bodies – several demons disappear – in the shape of a throne, held up by darkly scorched hands. Sam sits in it and, head held high, says:

“Hell needs to be made anew. I don’t want bureaucracy. I want the souls you collect to suffer. You will destroy this place and a Hell of each soul’s making will be designed.”

Sam leans back and stares the demons down, eyes filled with inky contempt. They scramble up and get out. The room has tremors already.

“You’ll need a lot of blood to do that”, Dean says cheerily, striding to Sam while flipping Ruby’s knife in his hand.

Sam lunges at him and flips him over so Dean’s the one sitting. The flesh of the throne is comfortable and the skin is very soft on his – They’ve been naked this whole time. Sam watches Dean’s dick lying against his thigh, and Dean sees him and grins, lounging back. His smirk freezes tensely when Sam snatches the knife from his hand and plunges it into the flesh of Dean’s inner thigh. Sam kneels and presses his mouth to the gurgling wound, and Dean has the reward of his cock’s head rubbing on the side of Sam’s face. He watches the walls tearing themselves apart as his blood feeds his brother. He feels weak in his bones but that is the price to pay to keep Sam high on power; that is the price to pay to rule the world.

He jumps, not because a chunk of the roof crashes on and through the floor (cracks have started appearing there too), but because Sam has transferred the suction of his mouth from the bleeding gash to his cock. He lays a hand on Sam’s head, caressing his hair. His eyes follow down the slope of Sam’s back to where Sam’s fingers disappear into his own ass. Dean can feel his moans on the head of his dick; he fucks Sam’s mouth slowly, and Sam lets him.

As the concrete slabs of the floor start falling down into a sizzling pit, Dean urges Sam by cupping his jaw in both hands and pulling him up to kiss him, Sam’s tongue slick with Dean’s precome and lips smeared with blood. Sam climbs on the chair, hands slipping a bit on its arms, the skin on them sweating from the heat that radiates from beneath the floor. Dean pushes Sam’s ass towards him, rubbing his brother’s hard cock against his tummy.

He rasps when Sam sinks on his cock all the way without a warning and rolls his hips once, twice. Sam avidly watches him pant and Dean kisses him, bites the grin off his brother’s face. He can feel the cut on his thigh oozing every time Sam slams his ass back down and the blood trickling down his leg to his toes. He pulls Sam to him by pressing on his back, lodging his fingers in the knots of muscles rolling beneath his tight skin. One of Dean’s hand slips to Sam’s asshole and adds two fingers to his cock. Sam groans breathily near his ear – Dean wouldn’t hear it otherwise, over the roaring of the fire. The floor has almost entirely disappeared into the pit of flames, but they could walk away on the blocks still floating here and there.

The heat is almost unbearable, they are both sweating buckets and the movements slippery. The tightness and the clenching of his brother’s anus on Dean’s cock bring him to the edge; he doesn’t know if Sam is sucking a bruise into his neck or trying to bite for more blood but both make his cock throb even more. He embraces Sam’s waist to stroke Sam’s wet dick against his belly, and he feels it harden just that little bit more too. Thrusting up with all he’s got, mouth full of Sam’s damp hair, Dean makes himself and his brother come at the same time, their ecstatic cries mingling together.

Mouth still in the crook of Dean’s neck, Sam continues to lazily ride Dean’s cock until it is too soft, and then lets it rest inside him, come seeping around it to spill out of his ass. Dean strokes Sam’s bent spine, watching the destroyed room, the red shadows dancing, wafts of fire and brimstone covering the smell of sex.

It was the best idea. They will change everything together. The two brothers, the Boy King and his Knight of Hell. They will rule the world and fuck on the chaos they’ll create.


End file.
